


to feel love

by lijsbeth



Series: fics dumps [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Female! Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, Genderbending, Romance, platonic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouta bertanya-tanya bagaimana Tetsuya terlihat begitu menawan hanya dengan sepenggal senyum yang nyaris tak terlihat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to feel love

**Author's Note:**

> knb © fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
> sudah pernah saya post di tumblr sebelumnya.

 “Kuroko _cchi_ , bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?”

Itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi Ryouta tetap menanyakannya pada Tetsuya. Pada seorang perempuan yang dianggap lebih mengerti konsep-konsep yang berkaitan dengan perasaan dan emosi. Terlebih lagi Tetsuya adalah penulis fiksi, yang diharapkan bisa menuangkan bahasa perasaan melalui rangkaian kata.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Nyaris tak kentara.

Senyum Tetsuya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta—setolol apa pun pertanyaan itu. Akan tetapi cukup untuk menarik atensi si pemuda pirang. Ryouta menyukai bagaimana perempuan penulis itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum lebar yang kelewat ceria yang diumbar para gadis yang terang-terangan mengincarnya. Bukan juga senyum artifisial yang sering ditampilkan rekan-rekannya sesama model.

Gadis itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang berantakan ke belakang telinga. Matanya yang biru memandang Ryouta. Tak terbaca.  “Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta.”

Jawaban itu bisa saja dusta. Tetapi, anehnya, terdengar jujur dan apa adanya. Sekalipun diucapkan dengan wajah yang nyaris tak berekspresi.

“Bohong,” kata itu meluncur dari bibir Ryouta, seperti sudah terprogram. “Kau menulis ratusan paragraf tentang cinta.”

 “Menulis berbeda dengan merasakan, Kise- _kun,_ ” Tetsuya menjawab dengan diplomatis. Ryouta tidak mendengar emosi dalam suaranya. Tidak juga melihatnya di wajah datar Tetsuya.

“Aku tidak mengerti.”

Sepasang mata cokelat madu Ryouta mengerjap, tak paham. Tetsuya membalasnya dengan senyum, masih sama tipisnya dengan yang tadi. Sinar keemasan matahari senja mencium rambut biru Tetsuya, membuatnya tampak berkilau. Dan Ryouta bertanya-tanya bagaimana Tetsuya terlihat begitu menawan hanya dengan sepenggal senyum yang nyaris tak terlihat, berlatar matahari sore.

“Kau tidak harus mengerti.”

Pandang mata Tetsuya kembali pada layar laptopnya. Meninggalkan Ryouta bersama pertanyaan yang tampaknya lebih sulit dijawab.

**Author's Note:**

> love, love, love. love is so good. spending your time naively obsessing.
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
